An Untold Story
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: What if Twilight and Harry Potter are connected? NO Flaming please...


**AN: **I have actually thought that Harry Potter and Twilight are somehow connected ever since I saw that the actor of Edward and Cedric is one. Then like any other stories that was left unwritten, the thought drifted my mind and was soon forgotten. Every once in a while it pops but I dismiss it. Then I have read this funny story and I said to myself "WOW! We thought the same thing, but her/his plot is a bit different", because Harry, Hermione and Ron had actually met Edward and Bella and the whole Cullen and it was somehow funny, it was left unfinished though.. so I guess we still have different plots in mind.

This is just a thought, okay? So no flaming.., _walang basagan ng trip, pare... _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight. Also if you find some similarities with the movie, "_Vampire's Assistant"_, in which I made as an inspiration, I do not own that one too.. Okay?

* * *

**AN UNTOLD STORY**

**Cedric's Story**

"Cedric" someone called him

Cedric turned around to see his foster father.

"I am not Cedric Diggory, not anymore." Cedric said, his eyes full of sorrow

"Why don't you just tell them?" his foster Father asked, knowing what was bothering his son

"And what? Make their life miserable? No thanks, they're better off knowing I am dead."

"But if it so bothers you, then why should you retrain? After all they were so grief-stricken after your death. They can barely move on. They are witches, they can defend their selves."

Cedric's face stiffened, "You don't understand Carlisle, not only would the Volturi be after them but also those secret followers of He-who must-not be named."

"You are not a wizard anymore Cedric-," Carlisle spoke, but seeing Cedric's scowling face he continued, "-I mean Edward, come on, you can say his name. You are a vampire now."

Cedric slightly cringed at the thought of saying the name Voldemort.

_Voldemort,_ he thought

Yes, the one who killed him in the Little Hangleton Graveyard. Even in his weak state Voldemort managed to kill him.

Or maybe not, he can barely remember what had really happen. All he could remember is he get the triwizard cup with Harry, then there they were at the graveyard.

He heard footsteps and someone's voice saying "_Kill the spare"_. Then a flash of green light, then he was knocked out dead.

Well, not really dead. He was already dead before the third task; actually, he was already dead before he entered his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Vampires were after all, famous by that time. He was lost and just found his self at Knockturn Alley after wandering around to find a path to Diagon Alley.

He was, of course, aware of the vampires lurking around but he was sure he could not find one in the midst of wizards and witches, not even in Knockturn Alley.

How wrong was he? Well, technically he wasn't wrong, because he was alone in the very dark corner of the said place when he met the same vampire who had bitten Carlisle and was left unconscious, a vampire's bite on his neck. He was found by Carlisle, who was chasing their creator.

When Carlisle found him, he quickly abandoned his mission to find their creator and helped him. He offered Cedric to stay with him. But he refused, saying he couldn't just leave his parents like that, leaving them worried if he is alive or dead.

Carlisle agreed and he let Cedric go back to his life and think of a plan. He also helped him hide his new nature.

When Cedric heard about the Triwizard Tournament he thought he might have a chance to fake his death. And so he entered the contest.

It was also good that Harry Potter was in the tournament. At least, Hogwarts still have a chance to win the game. For this conclusion, he tried helping Harry, well, not that it was not in his nature to be helpful to others.

He tried to win every match just so he can reach the final task, in process helping Harry as well to secure a chance for Hogwarts to win. But then _**IT **_happened.

He was knocked out dead. He was frozen on his place but has quickly recovered but he needed to act dead since he was _supposed _to be dead. He heard everything that has happened on the graveyard, and had really wanted to help Harry but he could not.

When Priori Incantatem occurred, he made a swift flick of wand to make something that would make Harry think he is dead. He wanted his parents to know he is dead so he made sure Harry would do bring his body back to Hogwarts.

Once at Hogwarts, he was surprised to hear a rush of sorrow and shock. He badly wanted to comfort his parents but he could not. Acting dead is really a tough thing.

Carlisle attended his funeral disguising as someone who distantly know him. He was also present at his burial. The night of his burial, Carlisle came back to his grave, and quietly dug his corpse.

"_How does it feel being cried over and buried?" _Carlisle asked he helped Cedric out of his coffin

"_Horrible."_ He answered. Carlisle just laughed at his answer.

"_By the way, you would live as Cedric Cullen. We don't really want attention, do we? Someone may leak that Cedric Diggory is still alive, it would be a bad news if that happened. I would let you borrow my last name since you will be living with me, we would pose as brothers."_ Carlisle said while they walked away the graveyard.

"_No,"_ Cedric said, he had just realized what would happen if his parents knew of his state, he need to change his name, then he remembered the name carved in Professor Trelawney's Divinition classroom

"_Edward,"_ Carlisle was a bit taken aback but let him continue, _"I think Edward Cullen is better."_

With that Edward was born.

Now, gazing at Hogwarts who he had heard had just finished a noble fight against the Dark Forces and is now blissfully peaceful thanks to Harry Potter and the chivalrous people who fight bravely for the sake of a serene wizard community.

"Yes, maybe I could but I would not." Edward said. Silence followed.

"We should find a new place," Carlisle suddenly said, "the people might get suspicious if we do not leave. They may notice we are not aging."

Edward agreed, leaving his former school a teary glance then immediately took off as fast as he could.

* * *

**AN: **I know it is kind of lame.. but people.. it was really hard connecting these two best sellers when they are not really connected so please forgive me and be kind to review it.. Thank you very much! :)


End file.
